


Cani arrabbiati – reloaded

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Notti maGGGiche, inseguendo un prompt [Lande di Fandom Notte Bianca XXIX] [1]
Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aureliano e Spadino che vogliono diventare re di Roma e far fuori il resto degli immortali basically, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Partners in Crime, Plans For The Future, Taking Over The World Plans, War, regà non so più che tag mettere
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Aò.» Alberto rivolge un sogghigno, il volto chiazzato di fango e sangue – ma qual è l'uno e qual è l'altro? – al soldato affianco a lui, accucciato in quella stessa trincea. «I nuovi re de Roma...e 'stavolta, immortali pe' davero. Che te pare?»Aureliano scrolla il capo, masticando una risata. «Dico che se riusciamo a fa' fòri gl'altri immortali, specie quell'Andromaca der cazzo...ce sto.»
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova (Implied)
Series: Notti maGGGiche, inseguendo un prompt [Lande di Fandom Notte Bianca XXIX] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995094
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Cani arrabbiati – reloaded

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta il 1/11/2020 per la Notte Bianca XXIX di Lande di Fandom, su prompt di Akira14: _Suburra: La serie, The Old Guard!AU, Aureliano/Spadino_
> 
> C'ho provato. Non so cos'è uscito.
> 
> Fatto sta che se il Dinamico Duo riesce veramente a scamparla, Andy e i suoi avranno un problema in più nella loro lista delle rogne temporali. Scommettiamo?

«Aò.» Alberto rivolge un sogghigno, il volto chiazzato di fango e sangue – ma qual è l'uno e qual è l'altro? – al soldato affianco a lui, accucciato in quella stessa trincea. «I nuovi re de Roma...e 'stavolta, immortali pe' davero. Che te pare?»

Aureliano scrolla il capo, masticando una risata. «Dico che se riusciamo a fa' fòri gl'altri immortali, specie quell'Andromaca der cazzo...ce sto.»

Lo scoppio di un mortaio copre il silenzio seguito a quella frase.

Alberto sfiora l'impugnatura intarsiata della lama sottile che nasconde nella manica, l'arma da cui non si è mai separato, tanto da avergli fornito il suo soprannome nel team della “vecchia guardia” in cui era entrato a far parte tutto sommato suo malgrado. «Li vòi morti tutti? Io dico che se po' fa'. Peccato che poi quegli stronzi se svegliano daccapo, e _noi_ sì che semo morti.» Il suo sogghigno furbo s'era assottigliato da un po'. «Nun ce molleranno mai, t'oo dico.»

«Non se famo come dico io», replica seccamente Aureliano, controllando le cartucce nel suo fucile. Altri scoppi volano sopra le loro teste, e come dei topi sono incastrati nel bel mezzo del campo di battaglia. Idea del loro caro _connazionale_ , che aveva iniziato a rosicchiare la foglia al loro riguardo, e li aveva mandati a fare da esca, forse immaginando una loro ritirata. E invece, Aureliano e _Spadino_ avevano accettato.

Nicolino bello voleva una prova di lealtà? Be', l'avrebbe avuta. Lui e tutti i compagni suoi. A cominciare da quell'odioso del suo cane da passeggio, l'arabo cogli occhi da cerbiatto e un vocabolario nello stomaco. Aureliano ha un proiettile col suo nome sopra, garantito, accanto a quello di Nicky nel caricatore del revolver che si tiene appeso alla cintola. Ma prima, lui e Spadino devono risolvere quel loro piccolo problema. E non si trattava dell'immortalità degli altri...

Uno sguardo a Alberto, ma Aureliano già sapeva di trovarlo pronto. «Dopo questa, prendiamo e ce ne andiamo. Spariti completamente. Tanto manco gli stiamo simpatici, a quelli. E iniziamo a riprenderce Roma...» Sorride, un taglio sghembo sul suo volto sporco di terra di guerra. «Tanto, c'abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, davanti. E poi andiamo a sistemare quei rompipalle. Se ce frega ancora.»

Alberto tenta un nuovo sorriso storto, interessato. «E a noi ce fregherà?»

«Vedremo.» Nell'aria vibrante di mortai, grida e spari, Aureliano afferra Alberto per la nuca, stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra umide di fango, sangue e sudore, proprio come le sue. «Semo io te, Spadì, a 'sto monno. Io e te. 'o sai.»

Alberto annuisce, non staccando gli occhi dai suoi. «Io e te. Sempre.»

Attendono un solo altro istante, prima di lanciarsi da quella trincea gridando come ossessi, i fucili tra le braccia.

Due diavoli all'attacco, cani arrabbiati senza padroni, riempiti di proiettili che alla fine li abbattono, schiene per terra, inerti come burattini dai fili tagliati.

Per riprendere la loro farsa non appena il resto del mondo avrà distolto lo sguardo per un attimo, e piantargli il coltello alla giugulare.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo tratto dalla 3x01 della serie.


End file.
